Twitchy Cinderella
by Hobbitcakes
Summary: Token doesn't want to rely on his parents to give him money so Craig, Clyde and Token are looking for another roommate in their two bedroom apartment to help pay rent. So what better way to find one then throwing a huge ass party?


**Summary:**Token doesn't want to rely on his parents to give him money so Craig, Clyde and Token are looking for another roommate in their two bedroom apartment to help pay rent. So what better way to find one then throwing a huge ass party? Tweek has to stay in his crappy apartment while his two evil roommates, Bebe and Wendy go to said party. But who should help him get to that party? Why, none other than his trusted Fairly-Good-Gnome-Pal. However things don't go QUITE as planned and everything turns into a right mess, which of course fixes itself later.

**IM BRINGING METRO BACK! BD**

**Disclaimer:**South Park belongs to the gods, Trey Parker and Matt Stone, BLESS THIS FANFIC!

**Warning:**Gayness, bitches, parties, more gayness, gnomes (meaning hide your undies), metrosensuals, foul language, gaygaygayGAYGAY, smex of the worst kind (BY THAT I mean I can't write a good smut scene), and lots and lots of GAYNESS. And did I forget Fruit Loops? Those things are so good they need an addiction warning...

:::CHAPTER ONE:::  
>::Meet "Cinderella"::<p>

"UGH! WHERE IS MY NON-FAT HALF AND HALF MOCHA CARAMEL FRAPPACHINNO?" screamed an extremely pissed of blonde college bitch.

"AGH! S-Sorry Bebe! I'll get right on it!" stuttered an equally blonde but boobless roommate.

"And make mine a white chocolate peppermint iced mocha!" another voice, belonging to a snide noirette haired girl.

"NNggh... Yes, Wendy!" the boy twitched and sighed. It was like this every morning, wake up, if he was sleeping at all, prepare his roommates their morning coffee, get the bathroom ready for them to use for the next two and a half hours, make breakfast even though no one would be eating it, grab the morning paper, grab his own cup of plain black Italian Roast, grab his school gear and head out the door to Denver Community College. First step of the day, commencing.

Tweek Tweak wasn't really estatic to have this sort of routine. In fact he wasn't even estatic to have Bebe Stevens, biggest slut on campus, and Wendy Testaberger, know-it-all priss-bitch with sand in her vag, as roommates. He forgot HOW he ended up sharing a small apartment with those harpies. He believes it must've been when they were looking for someone to help with rent... Or maybe it was the underpants gnomes' plot to make his life Hell for not going out and buying underwear in the past week!

"GAH!" Tweek shook and twitched more as he stirred the two containers of coffee he had expertly prepared. He prided himself a little in what he could do without fail. Not that it has anything to do with having parents who partially owned the local Harbucks. Nah.

"TWEEK!"

"AUGH! COMING!" Tweek scooped up the pink and red containers, pink being Wendy's and the red Bebe's, and trotted into Wendy's room first.

"About god damn time. Lazy slacker," the black-haired twenty year old growled and snatched the pink cup out of his hand. Tweek squeaked out an apology and bowed slightly before rushing to Bebe's room, shivering when her icy glare landed on his twitching form.

Bebe flipped her messy blonde hair and huffed, "Give me my damn coffee and go get the bathroom ready! Freak!"

Tweek held back a scream, hand covering his mouth and nodding, practically running to the bathroom to set out their face wash, tooth brushes, towelettes with a 'B' on one and a 'W' on the other (Tweek would muse to himself that they stood for Bitch and Witch), and the large rack of make-up and hair care. He nodded to himself when he figured it looked all right, the spikes of his hair bobbing slightly with the motion. He quickly walked out of the bathroom, noting Bitch and Witch walking out of their rooms and doubled his rush.

The shivering blonde dug out a pan and some butter, throwing said yellow substance into a heating pan before gliding over to the fridge to grab eggs and assorted veggies. Cracking a few eggs into a small bowl, he whipped them as fast as he could without spilling egg anywhere, pouring it into the hot pan, letting it cook before dropping a few vegetables in it and folding it. He let it cook a bit longer and while he waited he turned on the coffee pot. That way, his coffee was ready when he was ready to leave. The first omlette was done and set on the plate, Tweek briefly considering putting cheese on it, then doing so. Another set of eggs and another omlette was done. The boy then went to the fridge and took out a small bowl of melon balls and set everything on the two person table. Ten minutes down, five more until his coffee was ready. Might as well get his stuff packed, he shrugged, going out into the hall again.

Tweek dug into the hallway closet, taking out his books and finished homework along with his flowery green messenger bag and his trusty baby green thermos. He smiled to himself, he couldn't live without that thing. Quickly he moved for his gray coat and forest green scarf, placing them both on and going to the kitchen and pouring his thermos full of his beloved Italian Roast. Looking in the cabinet about the coffee maker, his green eyes widened a fraction more than they usually were.

"I need to stop by Harbucks again to get more coffee..." Tweek mumbled to himself, snagging the last of his instant coffee packets. He kept those on his person in case he ran out of coffee or in case Cartman took his thermos again and dumped out his black life liquid. He shuddered, remembering when he hadn't. Looking up to the stupid pink clock on the wall, he gasped, ran to the front door, slipping into his tan Uggs ("Yeah, yeah, a girly boot, but those things are WARM, man!" Tweek had defended once...)and rushing out the door.

The walk was, thankfully, short enough that he wasn't late to class. He plopped himself down in his usual seat toward the back, mumbling things about '...being late..." and,"...fail the class..." with the final touch of,"... MY PARENTS WILL SELL ME INTO SLAVERY! GAAHH!' with a bit of hair tugging and awful quakes, only to be quelled by the hot serum of caffinated bitter goodness.

He was ready to start his day.

**SOOO what do you think? Good enough intro? Im not a huge Wendy fan. Bebe is all right but I needed another step-bitch for this! And their like BFF'S! **  
><strong>Pfft so have any of you had the Italian Roast coffee blend? That shit is SOOOO good~ And that Iced White choco peppermint dealy really exists and that too is SOOOOOOOO delicious~ NEXT CHAPTER WE MEET PRINCE NOT SO CHARMING! :DDD YAY!<strong>

**I LOVE YOU,  
>~PAN<strong>


End file.
